Not All Different
by storymaker-lore
Summary: Just a new story of Gohan and Videl. G/V and P/T


It was just an ordinary day at Orange Star High, students were milling about talking with each other. Videl Satan rushed down the hallway trying to get to her locker so she could get her homework assignment before class started. Just as she turned the corner she ran into what she thought was a solid wall, she landed with a thump on her backside and looked up.

In front of her was not a solid wall like she thought but it was a very tall guy standing there looking down at her. Letting her eyes travel up his body she saw baggy black pants draped over combat boots adorned his legs and had several chains hanging from the belt loops. A black tank top and a black and red jacket were seen as her gaze traveled upward. Black eyes stared down at her from the chiseled face. Beside him were two people who looked down at her with amused eyes.

To the guy's left was a girl about her height her hair was long and black her dark eyes looked at her in kind amusement. She wore black and green skater shoes with black and green lined cargos that also had chains hanging from the belt loops. Her shirt was a tight black short sleeve shirt with a dark green long sleeve shirt under it that went to her fingers. To the guy's right was another guy with black baggy cargos, he also wore a black tank top with a dark blue jacket. His lavender hair was cut short and fell to his ears, his blue eyes stared down at her in amusement also.

She stared up at them speechless, who were these people, she had never seen them before.

Gohan Son was looking at the girl who had just ran into him and noticed she looked up at him and his friends in surprise, '_Who is she?'_

'_Videl Satan,' _a girl's voice said in his head, '_daughter of Hercule Satan'_

'_He's the one who claimed all of the glory from the Cell games remember?,'_ a guy's voice came in next, '_Hey Panny doesn't she work with the police?'_

'_Don't call me that idiot,'_ the girl's voice growled, '_yes she does, a pretty exceptional fighter maybe even better than her father.'_

'_I think a toddler is better than that world class idiot.' _Gohan's voiced to both of them, they both voice their agreement. '_Oh well better help her up, it looks like she isn't going to get up anytime soon.' _He brought his hand down to her line of vision and waited for her to take it.

Videl blinked in surprise as a large hand was held out to her. Looking up she saw that the guy in the middle was trying to help her up. Hesitantly she took his hand and she was easily lifted off the ground, now that surprised her even more. Once she was on her feet she was going to thank them when a voice cut her short.

"VIDEL! Where are you girl?!" the high pitched voice called out from around the corner. Videl looked in that direction then turned only to find the three had passed by her and continued walking down the hall.

"Videl?" the high pitched voice called again as she saw the girl, "Videl are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh hey Erasa" she looked at the newcomer, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," the girl started, "I just saw Gohan and his friends walk from over here, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Who's Gohan?" Videl asked. Erasa looked at her like she had just grown a second head, "You mean you don't know who Gohan Son and Trunks and Pan Mirai are?!"

Videl shook her head, "No but what is wrong with them?"

"They are the scariest students in the school," Erasa exclaimed, "they never talk to anyone not even each other but at different times one of them will burst out laughing for no reason!"

"Okay," Videl said, "What does that have to do with me being okay?" Erasa sighed, "The last person that came across them ended up leaving the school just a few days after."

Videl blinked, "Why would you suspect they did something?" Erasa gave her a shocked look and began telling the story behind the sudden disappearance of the unfortunate student. It seems that the day before the student left he had ran into one of the three and before he could apologize the others had started torturing him. No one could say what was done to the kid but they said that he was so shaken up that he immediately left the school and never came back.

Videl looked at her friend skeptically, "I highly doubt that would happen I mean I just ran into them and all they did was help me up." A look of horror passed over Erasa's face, "You actually ran into them and survived, oh no that means something's going to happen to you later on!!"

Videl sweat-dropped, "Erasa I think you're overreacting." They began walking towards her locker so she could go get her homework assignment, Erasa voicing her concerns about Videl running into Gohan. Videl sighed as she closed her locker door, she was getting tired of Erasa's wailing, "Erasa could you please stop talking about it."

"But you are going to get hurt," the girl cried, "Maybe we should tell Sharpner he could handle them for you!"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Erasa you seem to have forgotten that I can take care of myself." The girl blinked in confusion then smiled happily.

"That's right," she cried happily, "I totally forgot that you can take of yourself, I feel sooo much better now!!" Videl shook her head, she really did have weird friends.

Gohan stared out in front of him with a bored expression, Pan and Trunks sat on his left and right both had equally bored looks on their faces. '_I wonder what we're going to do today?"_ Pan asked out of boredom.

Trunks grinned over in her direction, "_Oh, what's wrong Panny bored already?"_ Pan growled and threw a balled up piece of paper at his head. "_I told you to stop calling me that!"_

"_But Panny, I love you sooo much I have to give you a pet name!"_ Trunks whined back to her. Gohan rolled his eyes, it was always the same argument with the two of them. From what he found out Mirai Bulma had sent Trunks back to the past to find something out for her but when he came he wasn't alone this time, it seems he had made a friend in the future. They had all been surprised when the long black haired girl had come in behind the shy lavender haired boy, she had introduced herself as Pan and that she was suppose to help Trunks out.

It seems as though the two had a very close relationship at the beginning, though Pan was seemingly unaware that Trunks had stronger feelings for her. Every time a guy tried to get close to her Trunks would go close to super saiyan and nearly kick his butt. Pan would stop him before he did any major damage but she would still freak out for almost blowing his cover.

He noticed that more people were starting to come in, "_Will you two stop fighting, the teacher is coming in soon." _Pan looked up from where she was giving Trunks a noogie and glanced around the classroom and noticed that people were staring at them weirdly. She rolled her eyes and let go of the boy, "_Why do they always look at us like we're weirdos?"_

Trunks coughed and rubbed his neck, "_Maybe it's because we don't talk to anyone and do actions that surprise them." _Gohan nodded his head in agreement as the teacher walked in the room, "Alright class now settle down, today we are going to be working on a project that will extend into next week, you guys are going to be doing interviews on a person that you know." Everyone perked up at the interview part, the teacher continued, "I'll let you decide on what to do about it, and I won't be helping you at all."

The class groaned, the teacher ignored them, "Now you will work in groups and no you can't get into groups on your own, _I _will be assigning the groups." With more groans the class waited until the different group members were called, a few minute later the teacher got to the last group and called out their names, "Alright and the last group will consist of Gohan Son, Trunks and Pan Mirai, and Videl Satan."

The class let out an audible gasp in surprise, Videl was in a group with the three most notorious students at Orange Star High. Many protests were made at the selections but the teacher didn't care, "I don't care what the rumors are around this school, the three you are condemning happen to be the smartest students in this school." This statement shocked everyone into silence that the bell broke a few minutes later. As the students began packing their stuff to head to the rest of their classes, Gohan and his group stared at Videl.

The rest of the students noticed the attention and watched in horror as Pan nodded to the other two, with that nod she walked over to the pigtailed girl. "You're Videl Satan right?" a soft voice came from behind Videl, she turned around in surprise. She tensed when she saw that it was Pan Mirai standing there.

"Yes," she said cautiously, Pan smiled slightly.

"Meet us in the back courtyard," she said, "alright?" With that she turned around and walked back to her two friends leaving Videl to stare after her in confusion. Erasa came up to her frantically, "Oh no, Videl what if this is about the incident from this morning?!"

"Then I will do everything within my power to make sure nothing happens." the black haired girl replied as she continued to gather her things. Erasa began to freak out even more, "Like, oh no, I wonder what they're going to do to you, what if its soo bad you have to quit school like the guy from before!!" Videl didn't really pay her any attention as she finished packing up and walked out of the classroom.

**After School in the back courtyard:**

Videl was heading towards the place where Pan had told her to come to, she saw said girl standing next to the school with her eyes closed bobbing her head, earphones attached to her ears could be seen. Videl looked around for the other two but they were nowhere to be found at the moment. "They've gone to get us something to eat, they'll be back in a few minutes." the soft voice came to her ears. She looked up and saw Pan looking at her, pulling the earphones out of her ears, and began walking her direction.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Videl asked the other girl. Pan looked at her in confusion and smiled at the girl.

"Well, we are suppose to do that project from class, aren't we?" she asked the confused girl. Videl blushed at the question, remembering the assignment from this morning.

"Oh, sorry," Videl said in embarrassment, "I guess I need to stop listening to Erasa when she starts freaking out." It was Pan's turn to look confused at the now blushing girl.

"HEY PANNY, we're back with some food!!" a deep voice yelled at to the two girls. Pan face turned red at the pet name and glared at the offender.

"Trunks!!" she yelled at the grinning man, "I told you to stop calling me that!" The grinning lavender haired man only ignored her as he walked over. Videl looked over at the two men and nearly fell over with what she saw, there in their were two mountains of food. The two guys brought the food over to them and sat it on the ground carefully, when the food was out of their hand and safely on the ground Pan promptly tackled the grinning Trunks to the ground.

Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed at the two, 'When will they both just admit they're in love with each other?' He looked over at the newest addition to their little group and saw that she was staring at the fighting couple in wonder, he grinned, "Funny couple aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda," Videl replied, the deep voice knocked her back to the real world, she looked over at Gohan and smiled at him. He smiled slightly back and sat down on the ground, "C'mon you two knock it off before I eat all the food myself." That caught their attention and they stopped fighting and ran over to the pile of food quickly, sat down and began digging into the food.

Videl watched in amazement as they gobbled down all of the food that had been in front of them in a matter of seconds. A hand brought in front of her face, it was also holding a sandwich. She looked and saw the hand attached to Gohan. "Here, eat you'll wish you had later." Videl nodded and took the sandwich from him and began to eat along with them.

They finished a few seconds later and began cleaning up. Videl looked at the three in question, "Um, do you three know who we're going to interview for our project?"

Trunks looked at her and smiled slightly, "Yeah, if its alright with you, we're going there now."

Videl nodded and followed the three out of the school grounds and started walking downtown. Pan and Trunks were in front of her with Pan talking to Trunks excitedly and Trunks just smiling at her with a certain look in his eyes that made Videl grin.

She looked over at Gohan, who was walking beside her, "Does she even know that he's in love with her," she whispered to the dark haired man. He looked at her and shook his head in a negative.

"She is completely clueless to his affections for her." he said, "and it is kinda funny when a guy starts to flirt with her, he goes nuts."

"Is that what happened to that boy that everyone said you three made quit school?" Videl asked suddenly, she blushed when all three of them turned to look at her with questioning looks. Pan turned to glare at Trunks who was rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish expression on his face.

"What," he asked in embarrassment. Pan only slapped him upside the head, "Idiot, with what you did people now think we made him quit school."

"Well, um, he," Trunks stuttered out, blushing crimson. He blushed more when Pan started smiling at him, "Well it's over and done with," she said, "let's go and get this interview over with so we cane do more interesting things."

Videl was interested in who they were going to interview, she looked around at where they were and was surprised to see that they were near the Capsule Corp. building. "So who are we going to go interview?"

Pan turned her head to look back at her and grinned, "Someone that no one else at our school would ever dream of interviewing." Videl looked at her in question then looked up at the Capsule Corp building, which was looming closer and closer in front of them.

"Um," she looked at them shakily, "You guys know that trespassing is a crime right?"

Pan looked back at her, "It's not trespassing if you live here." They had finally reached the building, but instead of going to the font door they started around the building and headed to the back. Videl was becoming increasingly confused as they made their way to the back only to stop when two small blurs shot towards them.

"GOHAN, PAN, TRUNKS!!" the small blurs yelled as they hurtled towards the three. One threw itself at Gohan while the other had somehow wrapped itself around one leg of both Pan's and Trunks' who were standing next to each other.

"Hey there short one." Pan said as she hoisted up the small body attached to her leg. Videl saw that it was a boy that had short lavender hair, truthfully the boy looked like a smaller version of Trunks. Said boy was now pouting at the girl holding him in the air as she grinned at him.

"I'm not short," he told her angrily, "I'm just little."

"Same thing short one." she told him lightly, she then did something that surprised Videl, she placed a small kiss on his little cheek. The boy just blushed heavily at the kiss and ducked his head.

"Aww, that's no fair Panny," Trunks said sadly, "How come he gets a kiss and not me!?"

"Because he's adorable while you're just you." she told him dully and began walking away from him, the little boy still in her arms.

"PAANNNYYYY!!" Trunks yelled out and ran after her. Videl only shook her head and turned to look at Gohan who still had the other little figure in his arms. Upon closer inspection she saw that the little boy and Gohan had many of the same characteristics, black hair that stood up, and dark eyes that seemed to look right through you.

"Hey Gohan." the small boy asked, "Who's that?"

"She's a classmate," he replied, "We're here to work on a project."

"Oh," the little boy said then looked back at him, "So when are you, Pan, and Trunks going to play with us?"

"We'll play with you later Goten," the older boy replied, "We have to do a class assignment first."

Goten grinned, "Okay, let me go tell Trunks then!" He wiggled his way out of Gohan's arms then ran in the direction that Pan and older Trunks ran it. Videl looked after him then looked back at Gohan with a small smile.

"Cute kid," she told him, "Related?"

Gohan looked at her for a second then began walking down the hall, "Yeah, he's my little brother." Videl nodded her head and walked after him, they came to a stop at the kitchen. She saw that Pan and the two Trunks were sitting at the table, little Trunks was sitting in Pan's lap and older trunks was sitting across the table with a small pout.

"Panny! You're being unfair!" Trunks said to a grinning Pan and a smug looking boy.

"Let me guess," Videl said to Gohan, "They compete against each other for her attention?"

"Yeah," Gohan said then walked into the kitchen and sat down next to the older Trunks and looked at the younger one, "Hey Trunks were's your mom?"

The young boy looked away from the glaring older Trunks and grinned at Gohan, "She's in the lab like always, why?"

"We're going to ask her if we can interview her for our class assignment." he got up from the table, "Let's go you three."


End file.
